Cutopia (MySims Kingdom TAC)
, Cutopia is still an adorable island, nearly identical except that the bunny area is smaller, has a house and there is a small island near Cutopia, where has a house. Sims of Cutopia Lord Daniel.png|''Lord Daniel'' Lord of the Island|link=Lord Daniel Violet Cute.png|''Violet Nightshade'' Princess of the Island|link=Violet Nightshade Duchess Beverly.png|''Duchess Beverly'' Ruler of the Island|link=Duchess Beverly Sir Spencer.png|''Sir Spencer'' Knight|link=Sir Spencer Poppy (2).png|''Poppy'' Flower Girl|link=Poppy Annie (MySims Mystery).png|''Annie Radd'' Resident|link=Annie Radd Penelope.png|''Penelope'' Resident|link=Penelope Plot When the player arrives at the island, they will be greeted by and , who will reveal that they are getting married soon. Violet and Daniel will explain that his mom has brought tradition back for some reason. They will then leave and the player goes to find , who's house has been destroyed by Morcubus. You will have to re-build it. Poppy will then want you to build a bridge to a near tiny, near by island, and when you do so you will meet Annie Radd. After you meet Annie Radd, both Daniel and Violet will ask you to help them with a few things with the wedding. Daniel wants you to set up the wedding ceremony, which he wants on the beach. After that, he wants you to talk to about the wedding, and see if she can convince her to let them hold the ceremony. This is a flat out no from Beverly because she must keep tradition. You then must socialize with Dutchess Beverly to find out what is wrong. She explains that it is Morcubus' will to keep the traditions alive and for know one to know that he is threatening her. Afterwards, and tell her that You can protect the island, and the Dutchess agrees to explain to everyone and allow the wedding to commence. When the player goes to Violet, she wants the player to find pearls for Daniel that are in the sea shores. Violet also wants you to help set up her adobe for the after party. When both Daniel's and Violet's tasks are completed, the player will notice that Violet is acting fairly sad about the whole thing, and when she is asked, explains that she doesn't feel ready to be the Princess of Cutopia. You then socialize with her so she talks to Daniel about her doubts, and Daniel tells her that they can do it together. Afterwards, the wedding commences, and the main plot of the island finishes. Essences Plot (Script Form) First Entry Name, Buddy and Lyndsay walk onto Cutopia. While Violet is preparing flowers, Daniel comes to great Name. Daniel: Hi Name, hi Buddy, hi Lyndsay. Lyndsay: Hey Daniel. What's with all the get up? Some kind of celebration? Buddy: Will there be cake? Daniel: Uhh, yeah. Buddy: Yes! Daniel: So, actually, we have some pretty big news. Violet walks up next to Daniel. Daniel: Were getting married! Buddy: That's awesome! Lyndsay: Yeah, thats pretty cool. Violet: I just wish we could hurry up and get it done already. Daniel: Hey, whats the problem. You've seemed really down recently. Violet: Its just all the stress of planning. And this stupid pink dress. Why has your mom brought back all the traditions? Daniel: I don't know. Look, you'll be able to wear whatever you want this evening. Buddy: Why? Daniel: Thats when were getting married. Lyndsay: What? But, we have stuff to do for the celebration. Daniel: Don't worry about it. Were just so excited that we have to do it as soon as possible. Violet: Yeah, excited. Hey, Name, me and Daniel have to keep on schedule but Poppy was meant to give us some flowers today. Could you go see her? Name nods. Daniel: Thanks. See you later. Daniel and Violet leave, cinematic ends. }} Category:Area Tabs